


Fragile World

by slyfighter2011



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Jace, Alpha!Magnus, Beta!Izzy, F/M, I suck at this, M/M, Omega!Alec, Self-Loathing, This will be a work in progress as tagging I suck at, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyfighter2011/pseuds/slyfighter2011
Summary: In a world of Shadowhunters, who normally present as Alphas or Betas, once they receive their angelic rune. When Alexander Lightwood received his angelic rune and presented as an Omega, instead of what Shadowhunters are known to be. How fragile can a world can really be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katychan666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/gifts).



> Hello my lovelies! 
> 
> This is my first attempt at this trope, so I don’t know how good it’ll be. Hopefully I can do it justice, and I hope that you enjoy it most of all. 
> 
> Yes, for those wondering the title of this fic comes from Alberto’s song. 
> 
> Also katychan666, thank you for helping me brainstorm! ;)
> 
> If you have Twitter, @CassiAnime or #fragileworldbyslyfighter2011  
> I’d love to know your reactions!  
> Or feel free to follow me on tumblr too @mylifebecamemalecthings

It was said that after a Shadowhunter received his or her first mark. That being the angelic rune, that they would present. Which in the last hundred or maybe even longer. All Shadowhunters had presented as an Alpha or Beta. No one had heard of a Shadowhunter being an omega. 

So when Alexander Gideon Lightwood presented as an Omega. No one within the Clave knew what to do. Some of the older Shadowhunters had said to strip him of his rune, and cast him out as a mundane. There were others that had said to kill him. He was only twelve and was looking for his parents for guidance. They too had looked equally disgusted with him as everyone else had inside the room at his ceremony. 

The Clave had never seen an Omega Shadowhunter in almost all its years. They were not equipped to handle heats than an Omega would go through. Over the years Alec had tried both the potions and medication were equip for Alpha’s and Beta’s. Nothing that ever taken the edge off. 

Alec had even tried the Mundane medications, yes mundanes could present as well. It was rarer than what Alec was, but it was also equally as rare. They’d seen a sky rocket of Mundanes going into heats and presenting as omega in the last fifty years. But because even though Alec was only half-mundane, their medication for  _ that  _ had not worked either. 

There was nothing that would help Alec take even a bit of the edge off his heats. Anytime that his heats started, all of the Alpha’s flocked towards him. Jace included. They all wanted to be his mate, but too Alec the all smelled repulsive. Jace out of all the Alpha’s was about the only one that he could stand. Alec also knew that Jace didn’t see him that way, they were parabatai. Even if Alec was just an omega. 

When Jace had asked him to be his  _ parabatai,  _ Alec basically refused. He thought that Jace was only asking him out of pity and because of his own status. Jace was an Alpha, and he was an Omega. While being the only Shadowhunter to become an Omega in hundreds, if not thousands of years. It had made his own parents disgusted with him. Which when they had taken Jace in, it felt like a knife had been pulled from his chest. Because Jace had presented as an Alpha, what his parents had wanted him to be. So when Jace had asked him to be his parabatai, he was hesitant to even agree. Figuring that it was only a ploy, but it never had been. 

Because Jace had been the only person to ask him, everyone else within the Institute besides Izzy, his sister and younger brother Max. They all treated him like piranha. Just because he was an Omega. That was because a Shadowhunter had never been one, as far as anyone knew. Alec was the only one every, and it scared the Clave not to understand something like this. His own parents treated him differently, and had for the last few years since he’d gotten his rune. 

His parents were off on a mission, and he was the oldest. Which even if they did treat him differently, that didn’t mean that Alec couldn’t lead the Institute. He was Intrum while they were away on their mission. He always had to set himself to prove to everyone that just because he wasn’t an Alpha like his mother, or a Beta like his father. It didn’t mean he shouldn’t be taken seriously. He always had to fight to get his respect, as hardly ever treated him with any. 

“Alright, Izzy, Jace, it looks like we have our own mission.” Alec stated trying to be completely firm. As Izzy and Jace’s second genders were above his own. He saw how Omega’s were treated among the Downworld. They were treated much of how Alec was, it seemed to be a horrible thing to be an Omega. They got no respect, that they were only meant for one thing, and that was reproducing. It was disgusting, Alec hated this part of himself. Mainly because of how he was treated, like he was only ever some sex object. “There’s a Ravener demon on the loose, and we are going to Pandemonium. It’s said that’s where the last few victims have been killed at.” He spoke looking proudly at Izzy and Jace. “Mount up and let’s go.” He hated clubs, but Izzy on the other had loved them. He wasn’t someone that enjoyed to party, not with how he hardly ever could get taken seriously. All the little respect Alec had, it was something that he’d had to fight for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> I hope this chapter finds you in good spirits, even tho it’s the mid-season finale tonight! And we still Haven’t heard a date for 3B or if Shadowhunters getting renewed yet! But here’s to hoping right! 
> 
> Again this is my first AOB, so be nice. If you have to be a troll the be warned mean and unnecessary comments will be deleted. You wasn’t asked to read it, it it’s not your cup a tea move along. I think we can be mature enough for that unless that’s too much to ask. 
> 
> Also if you’d like feel free to follow me on Twitter @CassiAnime or #fragileworldbyslyfighter2011. Tweet your reactions with me! And you can follow me on my tumblr as well, which is @mylifebecamemalecthings
> 
> Well enjoy! I hope that it’s okay.

Alec was hoping that this might be the mission that he could finally win back into his parents good graces. Ten years of having his parents look down on him, was harmful for anyone. Especially when your own mother wouldn’t look at you. Well, she looked at him. But there was a type of look, one he got from nearly every shadowhunter that found out he was an Omega. It was a constant struggle for Alec, to prove himself to everyone in the Institute as well as the Clave. 

It had been a while since his parents had even asked him to take over the Institute. The only real reason they’d asked him, was because Hodge couldn’t. That was because of his punishment, because of his involvement during the uprising twenty some years ago. That had broken the accords between the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders. That was as much as Alec actually knew. It was just a serious struggle for Alec to maintain any type of authority. Especially when everyone looked towards Jace or Izzy to guide them, as they were superior to Alec. Just because of their second genders. Sometimes Alec wished he could go to months before he’d even taken his angelic rune. 

His father hardly paid him any attention if it wasn’t other to goad him. It was the same with his mother, but always with the superiority that she had over everyone. Max was lucky, he was young and still months away yet until his twelfth birthday. Alec could only hope that Max wouldn’t turn out like him. Then again Alec doubted that highly, he was the first shadowhunter in thousands of years, if their had even ever been an Omega. If there ever had been there was no documentation of it. 

Instead of being caught up in his thoughts, Alec had a mission to focus on. His self-loathing could wait a few more hours. As he stood standing at the market stand, unseen even to the demon. It had looked around like it knew something was following, not that it knew what it could be. Alec couldn’t afford for this mission to go belly up, he had hung back letting the demon up always from him. Just before the demon was completely aware of his own presence Alec used a rune. Allowing Iz to follow the Ravener demon, who from what he could tell had activated her agility rune. 

Watching her as she jumped up on top of another building. Too keep her eyes one the demon, just as it seemed to bump into someone else and shifting into it. Doing the same again as they all had met as it shifted again into a woman, that went into Pandemonium. 

Alec hadn’t really been paying much attention to Jace or even Izzy. All was need was to kill the demon that was up ahead. There was no telling what laid ahead within Pandemonium. It wasn’t until Alec realized that Jace wasn’t between Izzy and himself. Looking back towards where he’d thought Jace bumped into a mundane. But now the girl was saying something to Jace, everyone was looking at the girl like she was crazy. 

“Jace!” Alec yelled, motioning to come on while the girl was answering her friend that she was with. They needed to get this Ravener demon before they lost it. If they lost it then it would be on Alec, and somehow they’d find a way to place blame on him. Mostly because he was an Omega. This was typical Jace. Disrupting the mission because a single girl looked at him. It was typical. By staring at the girl, “Jace!” Alec yelled again. They didn’t have time for this. 

_ Finally!  _ It had only taken Alec yelling twice for him to even register was Jace. If they lost this demon, it would be Jace’s head for Alec. Even if Jace was an Alpha and his parabatai. This. Whatever had happened over there could not happen. He needed this mission to go off without problems. But, everything was seemed to be one problem after another. It wasn’t like Jace or Izzy would be waylaid with hurtful and harmful words. That was just him correct. Not that their parents praised Izzy’s behavior with some of the downworlders, or how reckless Jace could be. 

If Alec was to do any of what they did, he’d be locked away. Mainly because he was an Omega. The clave wanted to hide the fact that Alec was and is an Omega from the Downworld. It had never made any sense to Alec. What kind of harm could it cause if the downworld knew? There were plenty of them around within the club. It stunk, in Alec’s opinion. There were too many scents mixing as one inside the club, and to him it was enough to make him gag. “Let’s get this over with.” He muttered as he glanced ahead where Alec followed Iz and Jace. 

They had a task they needed to complete which that was killing the demon. That was the only thing that Alec wanted and to find out why they needed the blood of mundanes. It made no sense, at least not to him. They had to be working for someone else, besides capturing and killing this demon they needed to make it talk. If they did that maybe Alec could win over some of the older members of the clave, and his parent. Basically everyone that doubts his ability to lead. It was frustrating on multiple levels. 

“Izzy!” Jace yelled he needed a distraction, even though to Alec there were many. Frankly, it stuck as the whole room to him smelled like old feet and dirty socks. It was like all the scents from all of the omegas, alphas, and betas blended together.. The smell was enough to have him gagging. But he had a lot of willpower not to let it. How the smells didn’t bother Jace or Izzy was beyond him. Maybe it was because he was an Omega, but wouldn’t Alphas and Betas be able to smell each other.

It didn’t help that there was only classes to help the young alphas and betas understand what was happening to them. With Alec when he’d presented, they didn’t know what to do.. The clave didn’t, besides letting him attend the same classes as the others did. It was just a glorified sex education that touched on the subject of their second genders and mates. It was just this again that frustrated Alec, and made him hate this part of himself. He knew nothing of it, and everything he did know about Omega’s weren’t good. At least not in his opinion. 

He was a shadowhunter, why was he the only one! Like himself. An Omega. He should be like Jace or even Izzy. An Alpha or a Beta. It should have been him toying with the demon getting what they needed from it. Not Jace, but no here he was watching Jace get it. Alec was frustrated, and letting his own loathing get to him. 

Cover Jace was what Alec was suppose to be doing, because the demon wasn’t giving them what they needed to know. Jace already had his seraph blade out. “Watch out!” It was the girl from earlier. At least that’s who Alec thought it was, the one that had stopped Jace. She was a mundane wasn’t she? Did she have the sight? This didn’t need to be happening right now. It just didn’t. 

Before anyone of them could make sense of what was going on with the girl. They needed to take care of the demons. They’d all began swarming around the four of them. “Alec!” He had heard Jace yell as he was fight one of the demons as Jace tossed his seraph blade to him. Jace then pulled the lit up blade from the girl’s hand to help himself to killing the demon that was coming at him. 

None of them had seen which way the girl had gone, or even who she was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to tweet me! Or feel free to comment here! All I will enjoy! Because my following are amazing people I’m sure! ❤️ Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, again this is my first A/B/O so understand I’m just doing what would make sense in my opinion. 
> 
> Tweet your reactions with me! @CassiAnime or #fragileworldbyslyfighter2011 on twitter and tumblr too follow me on tumblr too @mylifebecamemalecthings
> 
> Enjoy!

Watching the chaos begin to settle, but Jace wasn’t. Besides the adrenaline high was that they all were coming down from. Alec had witness the girl fleeing, with a look of confusion. One nearly everyone with the sight had, the first time they ever saw any of this. Besides having this red-head nearly mess up the whole mission, Jace was now acting off. “Jace!” Alec yelled at his parabatai. Alec knew that if it wasn’t for the fact that he was Jace’s parabatai. Jace’s alpha side would’ve put him in his place. 

In any other scenior for Alec that might’ve been the case. But Alec was Jace’s parabatai, it gave him and out. One to yell at the alpha, and challenge him. Maybe it wasn’t completely smart, but at this point Alec didn’t have a choice. The mission hadn’t been completely ruined, at least not yet. But with Jace somehow kicked into his alpha mode. It meant that either Jace caught wind of his mate, or Jace was in a rut. Whichever was going on, Alec couldn’t let Jace attack innocent mundanes and downworlders.

“That’s right, this omega is challenging you.” Alec straighten as Jace growled. His eyes cast over towards Izzy. This hadn’t been the first rut, that Alec had to challenge Jace. There had been a few others over the course of the years they’d been parabatai that he’d had to do this. See with Shadowhunter alphas that did not have mates, the thrill of battle sometimes could set them off into their rut. It would also cause them to challenge other alphas, or betas or omegas. Even if they were not their mates. 

It was then when Alec had cast his eyes at Izzy, a beta. She understood, they carried a suppressant with them just because of this situation. Because they’d been in it quite a few times. Jace had lunged at Alec. His hand closing around Alec’s neck tightening around it. Closing off his airway, trying to stay strong and not give into his own instincts. Which would be to submit to this alpha, the one he challenged. Alec knew that this wasn’t their Jace, not at the moment. It was the alpha. “Iz!” Was the only thing Alec could manage out as Jace bared a growl that was low in his throat. 

Nothing had sounded like music to Alec’s ears as when he heard the sound of the compressed air coming from the suppressant being released. It would knock Jace out long enough for them to get him back to the Institute, hopefully. Jace was slowly building an immunity to the suppressant, they were unaware of how long it would work—this time. It was when Jace’s hand released from his throat, “Are you alright? Big brother?” Iz asked as Alec was gasping for the air that was once again invading his body. “Come on we need to get back and report.” Pushing himself up off the ground, and grabbing Jace.

Alec activated his strength rune, as he tossed Jace over his shoulder. “Come on Iz.” Alec spoke completely having ignored Iz’s question. The suppressant only had a certain time frame that it would work. Which Jace the last time it only lasted thirty minutes at most. It was just the more someone used it, the less effective it became especially on those that didn’t have mates. They didn’t know how long it would last on Jace, so they needed to move. There hadn’t—there couldn’t have been but twenty some minutes between them leaving the club, until now. Alec heard a whine come from over his shoulder. 

The suppressant left you feeling slight hangover, at least a little while. “Alec?” Jace groaned, not sure of what happened. Maybe Jace wasn’t in a rut. Maybe someone in that stinky club was Jace’s mate. Alec knew more about Alphas and Betas than what he did of himself. He was the only omega as far as Shadowhunters went. He was an unknown, as Iz liked to call him. It was some sort of science mumbo, he didn’t understand most of it when Alec had asked. “Hold on Iz.” Stopping as he put Jace down. “Feeling alright?” Jace nodded, possibly feeling dizzy from the looks of it. 

“The girl? What happened to her?” Jace asked urgently almost. Alec’s eyebrow rose why did Jace care what happened to the mundane. “She ran off, we didn’t see her in the club as we left.” Looking at Izzy who shrugged. “The seraph blade lit up when she touched it.” What was Jace going on about? Now Alec was confused, not that he wasn’t already. “What are you going on about.” Alec hadn’t seen it and he’d been there the whole time. He remembered Jace taking the blade from the girl, but he never was it lit up in hers. Wondering if Jace might have dreamed it, “Jace, we need to report back to the Institute.” Alec spoke firmly. They did need to get back and give what they found out. 

Which was nothing actually, because even if Jace didn’t want to admit it about this mundane. The girl had ruined their mission, and causing them their only lead as to why or who they were working for needed the blood. This was frustrating, but now as frustrating as it would be once Maryse got wind of it. That or any of the other Shadowhunters that already doubted his ability to lead the Institute. All because of what he was—what he  _ is. _ Watching Jace shake his head, “No, I’m gonna find the girl.” He nodded though he could barely stand up straight. “I’ll be okay, just a little tipsy off the suppressant.” Noting on Alec’s concerned look, who cared about this girl. Alec didn’t, Jace was risking exposure, and everything else. 

A low growl came from Jace was Alec had went to protest what his parabatai was doing. Challenging Jace again right now, would be the best move. He was already weaken, and at his most vulnerable. Alec threw his hands up at Jace, because pushing it with him again would only make it worse. “You and Iz go back and give the report. I’ll see you back at the Institute.” Watching as Jace walked away, how would Jace even find this girl. How would he even know where to find her, or better yet how. Besides maybe by scent, but the girl was mundane. Right? 

“Come on Izzy.” Alec stated trying to keep his tone of frustration in check. He was the leader on this mission, Jace! Plus they didn’t even know this girl, the one that Jace was after. She want a mundane with the sight. Who cares! Alec didn’t, but he also didn’t like how she basically cost  _ him _ —them their mission. They had needed to find out who it was needing the mundane blood. The whole mission hadn’t been a complete waste, he knew that much. Even though they hadn’t acquired everything they’d needed, they did edicate the Ravener demons within the club. It was just extremely frustrating for Alec as, he didn’t get why or who needed the blood.

Now going back to the Institute to give their report, no bad judgements would be cast in Jace or Iz. They were an Alpha and a Beta, while he was an Omega. All Alec wanted was the same respect that his siblings got from the other Shadowhunters in the Institute. Not with his second nature, Alec would always have this struggle. Which was probably why Alec hated this part of himself. There many things other than this that Alec didn’t like, but did his best to hide it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Comments and kudos are welcome as are opinions too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks!   
> Nice to see you! Vituraly that is XD.  
> Hope things are all well for you! As they are for me. 
> 
> Please keep baring in mind that this dynamic is new to me and I’ll be writing it as I want and do.. and may use references I’ve read in other stories if I comes to it I’ll shout out those stories ;). But for now most of these concepts are my own. 
> 
> So anyways!
> 
> You know this drill! At least I hope so!  
> So come tell me what you think by tweeting with me on Twitter if you have it feel free to follow me to! @CassiAnime and hashtag for the story #fragileworldbyslyfighter2011! Would love to hear your reactions. But no pressure! And you can follow me on tumblr too @mylifebecamemalecthings. 
> 
> Well enjoy the story!

One hour. That’s how long it had been since Jace separated himself from Alec and Izzy. To what go and find a mundane girl? For what? Why? It annoyed Alec to no end. They were a team, and Jace going off on his own hadn’t been part of this mission. Their mission had been completed, even if that mundane girl keep them from getting the actual information they sought after. 

A whine from within him, his omega side whined. While Jace was an alpha, and also his parabatai. His omega thought that Jace and himself were compatible. So his omega saw Jace, as  _ his _ alpha. Which was annoying to him, because Jace was just his parabatai. Alec refused to give into his impulse of his omega. Jace  _ was  _ and  _ is  _ his brother, nothing more beyond that. It was a sick feeling to Alec that this  _ side _ of him thought of Jace like that. Jace was just an alpha, that was it. That was all Alec would let himself give into. 

The wash of self-loathing was something Alec knew all too well. Even while to suppressants actually worked on him, or heat suppressants either. He was alone, especially when it came with being the only omega among all of the Shadowhunters. No one wanted him, that’s what Alec told himself. Even if his siblings did, they only did that out of obligation—their parents weren’t even doing that. They’d stopped some years ago, they hardly looked at Alec with pride. What was there to proud of? He was an Omega in a sea of nothing but Alpha’s and Beta’s. Unworthy, and everyone sought to make that known to him. No matter how hard he fought to be noticed. 

The only thing anyone noticed about him, was that he was an  _ omega.  _ No matter how many years it had been, no matter all the things that Alec had done.. That was all anyone saw. That he was an omega. “Can I get some help over here?” The familiar voice yelled. It had to be Jace, there was one else still out. Plus, it had been over an hour since Jace had left them. To go find that mundane girl. “With what?” Alec spoke rather annoyed that Jace had even went out. Instead of returning to the Institute with them. “What could…” He stopped as he saw the exact same mundane girl in,  _ his _ alpha’s arms. 

Wait, no. Jace was not  _ his _ alpha. Jace basically the only Alpha, Alec could stand. Jace was and is his brother. They were parabatai. All Jace was the only one he could stand, that was an Alpha. That was it. “Why is she here?!” Alec demanded, as he stepped closer. It was indeed the mundane girl from the club. “She was attacked by a Ravener demon.” Alec eyebrow rose. Why would a demon attack the mundane girl? It didn’t make any sense. 

Stepping closer to the girl and Jace, “Jace you didn’t!” Alec exclaimed as he saw the rune on the side of the unconscious girl’s neck. The girl was a mundane, wait wasn’t she? If she hadn’t been the girl would’ve already died, as soon as Jace had put the rune on her. It would’ve turned her into a forsaken. “You shouldn’t have done that!” Pointing to the rune on the girls neck. “Well if I hadn’t she would’ve been dead either way!” Picking her up again and moving towards the infirmary. 

Why was Jace so interested in this mundane? “Plus, I don’t believe she’s a mundane.” Wait what? Clearly she was, well besides the rune on the side of her neck. This girl was just a mundane with the sight. “No, she’s a mundane Jace.” Alec gritted, fighting all his own instincts especially his omega ones. “Then how did the seraph blade like up?!” Jace stepped towards Alec, with his presence made aware to Alec. Not that Alec backed down. “ _ Luck _ ?” Alec forced out, even though the girl ruined the mission. “That  _ you _ got  _ lucky _ by putting a rune on her.” His whisper harsh but it was truth. “She could’ve become a forsaken, and  _ then _ what Jace?” There was a growl that came from Jace, one Alec knew all too well. It was a warning. It wasn’t as if the growl scared him, no Alec would take Jace on any day. It was the clear and plain truth that Jace had gotten  _ lucky.  _ Even if Jace didn’t see that. There wasn’t much else for them to do, that least not until the girl woke.

As Alec walked away leaving Jace behind, it earned another frustrated growl. It didn’t frighten him, and Jace also knew where he could find Alec. There were other things that needed to be done, especially trying to calm the Clave over failing their mission. Since they’d been sent out to find out what those demons needed with mundane blood. Alec and Jace hardly ever fought over anything, but  _ those  _ redhead  _ mundane _ . Even if there was a possibility of her being a shadowhunter—she was still a mundie. She knew nothing about their world, even if she could see it. Plus it wasn’t as if Alec believe she was a shadowhunter, all that  _ girl _ was to him was  _ trouble _ . 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Don’t forget you can tweet me @CassiAnime and the hashtag above! If not, commenting here is just as good!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, what’s this folks!  
> Two chapters in one day... whhhha  
> I felt a little generous seeing how Chapter 4 was a little shorter than its previous chapter.
> 
> So, the drill yall, is you @CassiAnime on Twitter or you can use #fragileworldbyslyfighter2011, the choice is yours. ;)  
> and besides that follow me on tumblr @mylifebecamemalecthings!
> 
> Now enjoy!

It had been since leaving the infirmary, Alec had gone on with business as usual. Somehow the others had already found out about  _ their _ failure. He had been walking through the Institute, and could feel the stares. They didn’t think that Izzy or Jace were at fault for the mission failing, just the omega. He had this happen so many times, by now that it was old. It was annoying that he had to deal with this every time. It didn’t matter if they had a successful mission or a failure. Anything that had gone wrong was the omegas fault. So here Alec was standing in the center of the Institute feeling the eyes of other alphas and betas alike in him. 

While Alec couldn’t hear the whispers of what they were talking about. He knew. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out. They blamed him, basically because he was an omega. The judgmentalness he dealt with was something that had been doing on for years. Alec wished he’d learned to turn off the feelings of how he felt about it. 

These kind of stares had started when he was twelve. They hadn’t stopped, and doubted they ever would. It was frustrating, Alec knew that all of them couldn’t still feel the same way. A bitter laugh bubbled and threatened to escape, but he bit it back. He was an omega, plain and simple. So Alec knew that it wouldn’t change. 

“Do you not have reports to do?” Alec questioned, he was after all interim head. Even that had been a fight to obtain—to get his father and mother to allow it. They both would’ve preferred an alpha, like Jace. But Jace was far too reckless, but their best fighter. They agreed to let Alec have it, but only because Jace had spoken up for him. An alpha speaking on his behalf, he could speak for himself. It was frustrating to say the least, but it had been happening since. At first for a while he thought it was just a mother thing, then other alphas and betas had tried speaking for him.

When Alec had realized what was going on, and it wasn’t just a mother thing. He’d been about thirteen or fourteen, maybe he’d been older. It wasn’t exactly something he tended to recall on. Mostly because it dealt with the side Alec hated. It was the main reason for his self-loathing hatred for himself. It wasn’t like he asked to be an omega, he wanted his life back still.. Things were so different from before he got his angelic rune, and he presented. He was the only omega, among all of these shadowhunters that were alphas and betas. 

He was the only different one, and still ten years. Alec was still the only shadowhunter that had ever presented as an Omega. It drove him nuts, it hurt like hell. Not that anyone cared, his own parents could stand to look at him. When they did they stared passed him. But, when he’d realized that it wasn’t a mother thing—that it was an alpha(and beta) thing. Alec had punched the alpha right in the face, because he was what an omega and  _ his opinions _ didn’t matter? That was what was frustrating. 

Not that any of that mattered right now, because it was his own pain. Something that deal with all that was going on. Alec was walking back towards the infirmary, it had been a few hours since Jace had brought the girl back. Maybe the mundane was awake? He thought why not? It was the sight he saw standing just outside of the infirmary. Isabelle, Izzy was sitting with the mundane? 

“Ow!” He started to charge in at Izzy saying that, but noticed that Clary? Had sat up. Right, that was what they’d found out at least about her? Not that he cared about the mundane, but that was her name? At least maybe. “Wait, I don’t know you—who you..” The redhead stammered over confused, trying to make sense of what was going on. “I’m Isabelle.” Excited like she got when something new was presented to her. Alec knew that glint in her eyes as he watched her, “I’ve never seen Jace so curious about a mundane..” There it was, at first Alec thought Jace put Izzy up to sitting with the girl. But no, Alec had been right. He knew his little sister all too well, she was intrigued by this mundane just as Jace was. Just for different reasons. “Or distracted, like you saw earlier distractions are dangerous in our line of work.” Listening to Izzy speak to the girl, like it was no big deal to have her within the institute.

_ Speak of the devil, and he arrives. _ Alec thought as Jace made an appearance behind him as he walked into the room more himself. He’d tuned out the rest of Izzy’s and the girls conversation. Alec didn’t care about that, what he cared about was the trouble they were into because of the  _ girl _ . It wasn’t so much as of all their trouble, besides the incomplete mission for the all. It was trouble on Alec, because of the hell he’d catch at some point about this. “The mundane shouldn’t even be here.” His eyes cast towards Jace. It was him that had brought her, and him that had risked turning the girl into a forsaken—given the rune on her neck. 

“Where is ‘ _ here’,  _ exactly?” The girl asked, cautiously looking between them all. Her eyes had stopped on Jace, he’d been the one that saved her. Alec rolled his eyes, because she’d cost them their mission. 

Jace’s eyes laid on the girls, before flying towards Alec’s. “As I’ve said already a number of times, Alec. She’s not a mundane.” Frustrated that his parabatai wasn’t listening to him. “How do you know that?” Again Alec asked, which lead him to the same answer Jace had gave before. “Because the seraph blade lit up when she touched it.” They were all talking about her like she wasn’t there. 

“Izzy, move.” Jace wasn’t asking nicely about it, his alpha side showing. There was a sweet aroma, coming off the girl inviting him in. “I’m Jace Wayland.” The girl started to speak, but Jace cut her off. “Clary Fray, we know who you are.” Jace stated, it was true they knew who she was. “Am I the only one that finds this unusual?” Alec spoke, but Jace bit back. “You find everything unusual, Alec.” The annoyed sound in Jace voice, made a part of Alec want to grin. Like it was screaming with some sort of pride. “This has to be reported to the Clave.” Both Jace and Izzy both looked at him shocked that he hadn’t already. Alec only rolled his eyes at the both of them. “Know what? How about you dial it back a notch?” Again, part of Alec wanted to beam with pride that he was annoying  _ his _ alpha. Not that Jace was, he was his brother and  _ his _ parabatai—that was all. It was his omega that saw Jace as his, not him. Alec wasn’t anyone’s, he was hisselvss. No one owned him, that’s the way he saw mates. 

Like someone owned the other, and it wasn’t as if Alec understood it. “My brother doesn’t have a fail.” Izzy, it caused Alec to roll his eyes at her. “I love you, Alec, but you have a switch that constantly on.” Izzy looking right at him. For goodness sake, did she not understand. He was the only omega, among all of these alphas and betas. “Love you too, but this..” Jace interrupted him and caused his own low growl at him in his chest. “Hey you know what? Give me a minute.” The presence of Jace’s alpha side shining in, and making him back down.

“Here’s a word you never hear me say, please.” Looking at Alec, and he was an alpha saying please to an omega. Which caused Alec to become confused and to challenge him, “What is with you?” Alec looked at Jace and the girl who were sitting on the cot. “No, really. What’s with him.” Looking over at Izzy who got up, “Come with me big brother.” As Iz pushed him from the room and down the hall. 

“I’ll explain it to you.” What was their to explain, he understood it but _he_ didn’t like it. “We don’t know this girl.” Alec said, biting back a whine. Wanting this part of him gone, he didn’t want to be an omega. And his omega wanted to see Jace as his alpha. They were nothing more than parabatai and siblings—though Jace was adopted. “There’s no such thing as _new_ shadowhunters.” He said annoyed, because there wasn’t. “Well there is _now.”_ She understood where Alec coming from, but she just didn’t care. “You don’t find it a bit strange?” Alec said as they walked, casting his eyes back at her. 

“What I’m finding strange, if you being so upset over it.” She grinned, toying with him just as Jace did. “Are you upset over how Jace is looking at her.” She baited again, trying to get some actual response from her big brother. Instead of all the Clave nonsense, but her brother was a stickler for the rules. She thought it was because he was an omega, but there was probably more to it than that. “Maybe you should just be happy that Jace is looking at someone  _ other  _ than himself.” She retorted, and Izzy had a point. 

“Or you know what Iz, maybe I’m pissed that  _ she  _ ruined the mission.” Because this mundane girl had, being an actual shadowhunter or not. The girl had. “We never figured out who was buying the blood, and that’s on her.” Even with the silent  _ us _ in his head Alec added. That wasn’t how the rest of these asshole alphas and other betas saw it. They saw Alec fail a mission, word would get around. It would be hell when they got back from Alicante. “That was our one job.” Alec sighed and was finally letting himself feel defeated as he walked away from Iz. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello out there!!  
> A new chapter you see!  
> Well aren’t you lucky! 
> 
> Now come come tweet with me @CassiAnime or use the story #fragileworldbyslyfighter2011 or come reblog with me on tumblr @mylifebecamemalecthings.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS! as I have forgotten thank you @katychan666 for helping and always being there to listen when I need help ❤️

Frustration was an understatement for how Alec was feeling at the moment. It had not been that long since he walked away from Isabelle. He wasn’t so much mad with Jace or her, he was tense. Nothing for the whole night had gone exactly to plan, like it should have. They had one goal for the mission, which was to find out who wanted the blood. No, now there was some girl that Jace thought was a shadowhunter. 

And that wasn’t  _ possible _ .

New shadowhunters  _ didn’t _ just show up. Not the way that Clary Fray did. It just wasn’t possible,  _ not _ to know you were a shadowhunter. You had to know, or least expect. Didn’t you? All of this was frustrating for Alec none of this hardly made any sense. There seemed to be so much more to the picture than what Alec could actual see. Which didn’t help how he felt, at all.

Alec had just walked into the central room of the Institute. The area was where the shadowhunters watched for demonic attacks, and rouge downworlders as well. It hadn’t been upon entering the room that Alec heard Jace talking, “No, our wards will deter them.” Was what Alec heard Jace say. It made him curious as to what was going on, and who was that standing next to the Fray girl. 

“What’s going on?” Alec asked looking at the screen and the three of them standing in front of it. “Why is there another mundane in the Institute?” Alec still didn’t fully believe that Clarissa Fray, was indeed a shadowhunter. “A circle member followed him here, looking to get to Clary.” Jace said, but why would the circle members want Fray. She didn’t even know she was a shadowhunter, even if she wasn’t. “A circle rune was on him, just like on the ones that took my mother.” It seemed plausible enough, but that didn’t explain the presence of the mundane. 

“What exactly is a circle member?” The confused mundane nerd asked. “And why are they trying to kill us?” It had also asked, with a perplexed look. “There isn’t much we know, what we do is..” In which Jace replied looking at Clary as Clary looked to the mundane boy. “A long time ago the Circle led a revolt. Which a lot of shadowhunters were killed. Including my father.” Was what Jace had said. 

“And since then we’ve been forbidden to even hear about the Circle or the revolt.” Alec looked at all of them rather annoyed. Jace was breaking so many rules, for what? A girl, and her mundane friend? This wasn’t like Jace, while Jace wasn’t someone to follow the rules.. This wasn’t Jace, helping like this. At least not that he could’ve seen or remembered. It made Alec question if the girl could be Jace’s mate.. Even if she was just a mundane girl, Alec knew of some mundanes becoming omegas and betas.. On their own, it was rare, rarer than what Alec was but it was possible. 

Even though Alec saw nothing to indicate that Clary was or wasn’t what Alec perceive her to be. At least it would explain Jace’s erratic behavior since meeting her. Maybe it was just something else altogether. Or Alec was just looking for answers and couldn’t find any—that he was looking for that would explain Jace to him. 

Somehow, Alec had tuned out whatever Clary had said. Probably because it was Clary talking, “Says the girl who didn’t know she was a shadowhunter.” Jace looked at her, but Alec still couldn’t fathom that she was indeed a shadowhunter. “I don’t care about all that! Not about your rules or what’s forbidden.” The girl was brave Alec had to at least  _ think  _ that. “There has to be someone that knows something—someone that can tell us why they’ve taken my mother.” Jace had turned back at this point, Alec was looking at the monitors Izzy was at. 

“There is.” Was all Jace had said, after the girls little fit she threw. Like some child and not whatever age she was. Alec tried to put himself in her shoes, but even then Alec couldn’t see himself acting as she had. Not after how their mother treated him, like he was nothing because he was an omega and  _ not  _ an alpha. A slight infernal growl came from Jace as the mundane boy started to follow Clary as well. “No, not you.” Alec could see Jace fighting to control the urge to throlled the mundane. Alec choose to say nothing, because what was there to say? 

“There’s runes all across the training room floor that would kill your mundie boyfriend.” Jace’s face said everything, as he said that. It told Alec that Jace thought she was attractive to say the least. Whether there was more to whatever it was, between him and the girl. Not that Alec cared, a bit in the slightest. “What exactly are runes?” The mundane said shaking his hand from where he hit Jace. Which kind of made Alec snort, though he hid that fact behind his hand. 

“They give us—shadowhunters. Our demon fighting powers.” Iz had been the one to speak, and demonstrate activating a rune for the mundane. It had been enough to get his attention from Jace and Clary to Iz’s. Alec knew how Iz was gonna play this, because Izzy was a flirt. “So hot.” Were words the mumbled out of the mundanes mouth, as he looked at Izzy. “Try not to worry Clary, I’ll watch over the best friend.” Izzy smiled batting her eyelashes at Simon. 

“In fact I was about to make some breakfast.” Alec shuddered.  _ Poor mundane, _ was what he was thinking. Izzy’s food was lethal and not in a good way. “On second thought, the runes would be less lethal.” Jace had inquired for the sake of the mundane, not that Jace cared about him. But Jace knew first hand how horrible Iz’s food was. “And I’ll pretend I didn’t just hear that.” As much fun as Alec was having watching this, there were things that needed to get done. “Please excuse my brother’s lack of manners,” Having the mundanes eyes completely focused on her as she pointed behind her, “This is Alec, and I’m Isabelle.” She smiled holding out her hand to him danty like. 

“Lewis, Simon. Simon Lewis.” Alec just rolled his eyes, he didn’t need to see his sister flirting. It was weird, was all Alec could think. It was just to Alec, he could still see Izzy playing the role of princess. Not wearing these provocative things that she now wore. Alec much rather imagine Izzy that little girl that would always need her big brother. Someone had to talk to the Clave and of course it would be him. Not that they took him seriously or anything. No matter how much Alec tried, all the Clave would see was him as an omega.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Hello!
> 
> First off! We are getting closer to seeing Magnus! I promise we will get to Magnus! And we will get their before you know it!
> 
> I know everyone wants to see Magnus already, I get it. Good things come to all that wait! Promise! 
> 
> But I gotta say, this chapter doubles if not triples anything that I’ve posted in the past 6 chapters already word wise! XD almost 5k in words. 
> 
> Tweet with me what you thought, and any ideas you’d like to see maybe! @CassiAnime or use #fragileworldbyslyfighter2011 I’d love to hear what you think!   
> And/or follow me on tumblr @mylifebecamemalecthings
> 
> Really I hope you all enjoy it!!

Shadowhunters were taught at a young age that they needed to be in control of their emotions. There were rumors or old wives tales saying that if your child was able to sooner than most.. They’d most like be a Alpha, if not then Beta. It was something Alec’s mother had been so keen on. She always had assumed that he would’ve presented Alpha, just like her. No, instead there was some twist of cruel fate and he presented as an omega, instead.

There were no records of any Shadowhunters, before him presenting as such. It also had scared him, mostly because of what Alec heard some of the older shadowhunter of the Clave said. That he’d be better off dead, or striped of the angelic rune. If he’d been de-runed, then not only he would suffer the effects, but so whoever would’ve been his mate. His alpha, or beta. Those thoughts still scared him, because he feared if he did something extremely wrong. Then would the Clave de-rune him still? 

Why couldn’t Jace or Izzy understand any of that for him? That they didn’t have anything to risk, unlike him. They both just thought he was a stickler for the rules. That wasn’t it no, he was afraid of what could happen. What would happen to him, their actions didn’t come back on them. No they usually came back on him. Why? Because he was the weak link, in the eyes of the Clave. Jace was an alpha, and Izzy was a beta. They never had faced repercussions, that’s because they had the omega on their team. It wasn’t as if Jace or Izzy questioned it, they always just moved on from it. 

Alec had gone to his father’s office, where he’d spoke to the Clave. That wasn’t so eager to hear from him, then again they hardly were. It was clear that they had received the report Alec had sent about their previous mission. Of course, he heard that they were disappointed in how the three of them should’ve been able to retrieve the information needed. If only they truly understood, which they didn’t. When was the last time any of them had actively participated in a mission? Alec didn’t know, nor did he care. Because they didn’t care about his own discomfort with his own shortcomings. 

It had been from there that Alec explained the girl, Clarissa Fray. It wasn’t long after getting off with the Clave that told him that she was to stay at the institute. Did a mission request pass the desk he was sitting at. A groan rolled through him, because Alec knew his siblings all too well. If he didn’t confront them, they’d do it anyways. “Fifty bucks says he won’t approve of this mission.” Was what Alec thought he heard from Iz as she ghosted her fingers along the weapons in front of her. 

“I don’t approve of this mission.” Which as Alec said it received an eye roll from Jace. In which Alec too ignored, as he when about talking, “I’ve spoken with the Clave.” As his shoulders tensed, he always hated dealing with the Clave. “They’re sending out Seelie scouts to search for Valentine.” Looking among them all. “But they’ve made it clear that the  _ little girl _ isn’t allowed to leave premises.” His eyes falling on Clary and hand gesturing to her. 

“My name isn’t ‘ _ little girl _ ,’ okay.” Fray’s eyes raked over him, which weirded him out a little. It wasn’t like he wanted anything to do with her. “I don’t care what that Clave things or  _ you  _ want.” She said fiercely looking at him. “I’m going to find Dot.” The girl was brave maybe a reckless as Jace, but brave. 

The genuineness in Jace’s voice was something different. “Alec, this warlock Clary is talking about could very well have answers we need.” Alec’s eyes were laying on Jace now, instead of the annoying redhead. “And With Valentine’s people searching for her, Clary.” Looking at her for a second, “She isn’t safe on her own outside alone.” Listening to Jace, yes he had a point. But the Clave said she wasn’t to leave. “Jace has a point, Alec.” Who was now joining the conversation was Izzy, had she been complied because of her Beta side? Alec didn’t know, and didn’t really care. This had been what the Clave said she wasn’t to leave. “Et tu, Izzy.” Alec voiced in frustration, before turning back looking at Clary. 

“Alright, since you have all the answers Fray,” Looking right at the  _ little girl _ . She was just a little girl to him, he was the eldest out of everyone within this little circle of people. Clary Fray was still a mundane, she hadn’t been raised in the Shadow World. She knew nothing of its actual dangers. But still she acted like she knew more about what was going on than what they did. “Where do you suggest we start searching?” Alec was tense with everything going on, and unable to process any of it. Jace nor Izzy wanted to follow what the Clave had said, yet again he was the bad guy in this. It would all fall back on to him again, anyways. Why should they have to worry? A low growl threaten to escape, but he strangled it before it surfaced.

“There’s Dot’s apartment in Greenpoint.” The Fray girl said, since she knew everything at least  _ she _ should have an idea of where to begin. “Then there’s this thrift store that she..” Alec was watching her as everyone else was. A gasp passed through her lips, as she began seeing whatever it was. Not that Alec knew what was going on, he looked at Jace, the mundane and Izzy. They didn’t seem to know what was going on either. The urgency in Jace’s voice, “What’s wrong? What is it?” A question right after question to her, before she could even answer.

“Weirdly, I think I know where Dot is.” She said looking to everyone. “Great I’ll drive.” The nerd mundane perked up. “What?” Alec and everyone else was staring at him. Did this mundane think he was coming with? “Unless you all have like a shadowhunter-mobile or something.” Alec just started as Izzy had chuckled at what the mundane said. 

Watching the mundane get embarrassed was entertaining to say the least, but Alec didn’t show. “You were kidding about the runes, on the floor right? About them killing me.” He said looking at Izzy and Jace as he was standing on the side of the nerd mundane—that was best friends with the Fray girl. Sharing a look with all his siblings before smirking himself, listening to Jace say, “Possibly.” All Alec did was shake his head, it was fun to mess with this mundane. 

—

_ Pandemonium _

When Clary had told them that Dot may have gone to Pandemonium. Everyone was sort of confused as to why. Why the warlock would’ve gone there? Izzy said that it was ran by another warlock, maybe a friend of Dot’s that she went to get help from? But again Alec didn’t know, and didn’t understand why the mundane and Fray girl had to come along. This was something a Shadowhunter should be doing. But this mission also wasn’t approved, and was going against the Clave’s wishes. They wanted Fray to stay at the Institute, but here they were far from it.

Before Alec even knew what was going on they were running, “Clary!” Jace had shouted at the girl as she’d ran farther ahead of them. “Clary, stop!” Watching Jace as he finally caught up with her. That was all they needed was the girl getting taken by the circle members, and taken to Valentine. “Where are you going?” Jace hollered out her as he stopped at her side as she looked frantic. 

“Two men! Circle Members!” She couldn’t form words, not right away as she was panting. Still rather frantic as she looked around. “It’s the same ones. The ones that came to my house, the ones who took my mom!” Watching Jace slightly from a distance, “They have her, they have Dot!” Clary said nervously excited as her body hadn’t even processed all the other tarama that it had already gone through. “They’re gonna hurt her or kill her.. Or something to her! We have to stop them!” She had exclaimed. It would’ve been better had the Fray girl had stayed at the Institute, maybe the girl  could’ve made a bit more sense than what she was with her ramblings. 

There was no sign of Dot or a struggle outside where they’d been before Clary had taken off into Pandemonium. “She just trying to help me.” Watching her look back at them, more important to the mundane and Jace. “And now she’s gone too.” A comforting hand from the mundane best friend, “I’m so sorry, Clary.” This all was sweet, but it was still annoying. They were not supposed to be out, they were breaking rules. 

“It’s not safe here.” Alec voice demanded, not that any of them listened, “We have to go back to the Institute right now.” It was what they should’ve done, and never have left. They were exposed out here like this, and knowing that Valentine’s men had just been there. It didn’t make it any safer. 

“So what now, he—Valentine just has both my mother and Dot?” A new form of anger erupted from within her. Alec could understand her anger, everything was coming at her from different angles. “And we’re just giving up?” Alec could see she wasn’t going to give this up and just come back to the Institute. Even if it was the safest place for her to be, she still wasn’t listening to the voice of reason. “Okay, okay. But what about my memories? Those just can’t be gone.” Alec watched her say, knowing good and well that her memories might be her only hope left. 

“There is another opinion.” The girl looked curiously at Jace, as both Izzy and himself began to speak, “Don’t even.” “Absolutely not.” They both looked at Jace like he was insane for suggesting it. “I’m not afraid of the Silent Brothers.” He cast back at the both of them. It wasn’t just that, how many rules were they gonna break tonight? By the angel, how many had they already? “Who are the Silent Brothers?” Fray asked, and Alec forced himself not to roll his eyes and grunt. Why had he agreed to this mission, again? Because Jace had manipulated the situation again. Even though the Clave wanted Clary to stay inside the Institute, and here they were at Pandemonium, it made perfect sense. 

“They are Shadowhunters, but with superior powers.” It was the simplest of terms to explain what they were. They all could explain it to her more later, but time was something they didn’t have an of. Especially if the circle members were still around. “Who possess the ability to recover memories.”  _ Really Izzy, let’s just encourage her _ . Was what Alec was thinking, even though Alec thought maybe one of them was on his side for once. 

“Also a process that can also kill you, so there is that.” Alec spoke trying to be cheery. “Your bedside manner is horrible, truly.” The nerdy mundane stated, and Alec rose and eyebrow. Was he supposed to care? The only thing he did care about was getting Clary back to the institute. Because that was where she was suppose to be anyways. Not out here talking about exposing her to something she  _ may _ not even need. It was then that he turned to Jace, looking right at  _ his _ alpha. Jace  _ wasn’t  _ his, and never would be. Not that his omega said cared. “We’ve broken at least eighteen of the Clave’s rules.” Looking at his parabatai, who didn’t seem all that interested in what the clave had to say.

“And now  _ you, _ ” His eyes slightly cast behind him, where Fray was. “Want to go to the City of Bones.” It was Fray that wanted to go, wasn’t so much a want but a  _ need. _ Alec knew that her memories if they could be recovered would be helpful. They couldn’t just go to the City of Bones, they needed the permission. All of this, what they were doing was  _ not _ sanctioned by the Clave. The Clave wanted Clary to stay at the Institute. “There’s no way, I won’t allow it.” Alec said to Jace, he might be an alpha but he had authority over Jace because he was interim head. It wasn’t as if  _ that  _ was gonna stop his parabatai, but Alec could hope right? 

“This isn’t our choice to make Alec.” Jace said cooly looking at him. A slight shiver ran down Alec, telling him to back down and submit to Jace, who was an alpha. That had never stopped him before and it wasn’t going to now. “This is Clary’s decision.” Watch Jace look at Fray. It might have been her decision, the Clave wanted her at the Institute, not all over New York. Not that anyone was listening to what  _ he _ or the Clave wanted. “You can’t ask her to do this!” Was Isabelle exclaiming, which he had to agree with Izzy. “She has no idea what she’s facing. She not prepared.” Again what Iz said was the truth, Fray had no idea what she was facing by going to the City of Bones. 

“If anyone can tell me another way, of recovering my memories, while we still get the answer we need I’m all ears.” Fray looked at each of them, waiting to receive something other than what she’d already heard. None of them knew anything else, other than this. “That settles it then.” She said as she looked at each one of them. “See? Told you she’s one of us.” Alec rolled his eyes at what Jace said. Just because there was no other choice? That made it where she was one of them. _How_ _so?_ Was what Alec was thinking because, how was it that Jace believed so full heartedly that she was indeed a shadowhunter. Jace hit his shoulder as he lead the way for them out of the club. 

—

_ City of Bones _

“Oh this place isn’t creepy at all.” Was something the nerd boy had said. Alec couldn’t remember was his name was, and wasn’t going to bother with it. There was no need. “Don’t tell me your afraid.” Watching Iz scoff at the afraid mundane. “Are you kidding? I was born afraid..” Was what the nerd said, “Which that sounded better in my head.” All Alec could do was shake his head. Iz was on a total other level for the nerd boy, but somehow he keep trying. 

Annoyed, that they’d even came here. “Let’s check it out.” He said moving forward, hoping that they didn’t upset anyone. But again, they’d already broken rank, and at least eighteen clave rules. How many more could hurt? It wasn’t them on the line. It was him, and not just because he was interim head. “Clary, just wait here a minute. I wanna make sure it’s safe.” While yes he did go ahead of his parabatai, he still heard what Jace said. At least he was being aware of the girl, but it still had himself perturbed with how Jace was acting with her. She didn’t smell any different any any other mundane girl he’d encountered. Maybe it was only something an alpha could smell? Not that any of how Jace had been acting since they’d encountered Fray made sense to him. 

“Hey, if something goes wrong…” Alec began on Jace, hoping that maybe Jace would listen to him now. Since they were farther from the girl than what they’d been since he’d brought her back to the Institute, rune and all. “If something happens to her, that’s on us Jace.” Alec looking for some sign that Jace might actually listen to him. “You know that, don’t you.” But of course Alec couldn’t read his parabatai expression. “Yes.” Was what Alec got, maybe now Jace would listen to him. 

“And you know exactly, what’ll happen if Valentine gets his hands on the cup first, before we do.” Jace was right, he did know. But that didn’t make how they were going about this, the right way. They have listened to the Clave and made Clary stay at the Institute until they knew what was happening. Especially since they’d sent Seelie scouts out to look for Valentine. They didn’t even know for sure it was  _ Valentine _ , other what what Fray said. “She’s lost everything, Alec.” Jace spoke as his parabatai looked over towards where the girl stood. 

“And I know exactly how that feels.” Maybe Jace wasn’t doing this because he was compelled by his alpha to help the girl. Maybe Jace was doing this out of something entirely different. It was just so different to see Jace acting this way towards anyone other than himself and Izzy. “What’s your problem with her anyway?” Alec tensed but did his best not to show it. Because his omega didn’t like the girl trailing on its territory. Not that Jace was  _ his _ , because he wasn’t. Alec believed the parabatai bond confused his omega. It made the omega inside of him think that since Jace was an alpha that Jace was  _ his  _ alpha. Which wasn’t the case.

“Your family always used to welcome strays.” Jace said looking at Alec. “You was never a stray.” Alec quickly replied. “The point is nothing’s changed. We’re in this fight together.” Jace said, which might be true. “There’s just…” There was just what.. “one more of us.” It had always been just Jace, Izzy and himself. He didn’t care for this new person that much, it was a given. His omega didn’t like her all that much either, but that was because it felt like Fray was trying to take his alpha. Even when Jace wasn’t  _ his _ alpha. 

“Clary.” Jace called out to the girl and her  _ best  _ friend. As they had called it earlier, but who was Alec to judge whatever that was. 

“You have to understand, the Silent Brother’s are different. They aren’t like us.” Which what Jace meant was they didn’t look like how normal Shadowhunters looked. They had undergone many different rituals to prepare themselves for how they were now. “They lack your charm and superior people skills?” Fray had some wit about her Alec would have to give her that at least. “Yeah, most people do.” A cocky smirk played on Jace’s lips. 

“They communicate differently than how we do, they use just their thoughts.” He explained, but Fray was possibly still confused by it. “That doesn’t sound so bad..” Clary had responded back with, maybe she wasn’t confused by it. Either way, it didn’t matter. “Don’t let their silence fool you.” As the walked, “They will hold the soul-sword to your head, and with its blade crave the truth from your mind.” Even to Alec that sounded eerie. “And if you aren’t not strong enough, you will die.” The alarmed look on Fray’s face was enough to say that she’d turned back if there was another way. 

“Okay, I take it back. That sounds level ten bad.” A shudder had gone through the girl. “You should know the pain, it’ll be excruciating. You don’t have to—.” She cut Jace off by saying, “I’ll do anything. Walk through fire, battle demons, whatever it takes. I have to get my mom back.” Clary spoke to Jace, it didn’t matter to her. At least not from what Alec could tell. The girl wanted her mother back, and Alec could understand how that feels. Ten years since presenting as he had, his mother barely looked at him. Barely saw him for as he was, at least not really. All because he was an omega, and not and alpha as she hoped. 

A sigh escaped the girl, as she looked at the skeleton that lead into the City of Bones. “I can do this.” Then along with that her nerdy  _ mundane  _ best friend. “Yeah, you can! You are Clary  _ freakin _ ’ Fray. You can do anything.” Again the nerd mundane. Now, Jace stopped the mundane as he was mundane and couldn’t enter the City of Bones with Clary. The mundane was whining about it, but there was nothing they could do about it. He was just a normal mundane among shadowhunters. The mundane was making references to movies or something, not like they had the time for those things.

“The minute you enter, you’ll die.” It was Jace that told him, “Problem is, I don’t trust you.”  _ Simon?  _ Alec couldn’t really remember, and the only person that seemed to call the mundane by name was Fray. It wasn’t like he was paying much mind to her either. So he wasn’t sure, “He’s not lying.” He spoke up, he had to keep the mundane alive too. “Now, but he was before.” It was Iz, taking to the defense of Jace. “The rune energy in the City of Bones will kill any mundane who dares to enter, so  _ please _ ..” He drawled out, not that he minded if the mundane dared, but it was the blood on their hands if he did. “The brothers creep me out, so I’ll mind the mundane.” A giddy Izzy was excited to toy with the mundane. “Your sacrifice is noted Iz.” Jace rolled his eyes, much as like Alec did.

“Uh, I can't be anymore, so, Jace. I’m gonna mind the perimeter.” He didn’t wanna be around to watch Izzy toying with the mundane, it was sickening enough to watch Jace with Fray. 

—

This was a agonizing waiting for Clary and Jace to return. There had been around reason Alec had needed to check the perimeter, mostly he needed to calm the omega. Alec had been fighting with the omega since Jace, Izzy and himself had talked when they first entered the City of Bones. This part of him, because of the parabatai bond. It thought that Jace was his alpha, but that wasn’t the case. It had his omega confused, as it was the closest bond Alec had to an alpha. It latched onto it, so it felt threatened by Fray. Even Alec felt slightly threatened by the girl, mainly because Jace was being more and more reckless and nothing Alec could think as to way made sense. 

Now, he was stuck with Izzy who keep making eyes at the nerdy mundane, who was now talking, “So does cracking someone’s mind open always take this long?” Looking at the two of them, like they were suppose to know. Which neither of them did. “Maybe we, or you should go check?” There a slight nervousness as the mundane spoke. Alec could tell that he was worried about his friend. “Jace has it covered.” He wasn’t going to go disturb the Silent Brothers ritual with the soul-sword. That in itself could cost Clary’s life, and if anything should happen to her—that was on them. 

A chuckle came from alongside him, where Iz stood, “Take my word for it.” She batted her eyes at the mundane, sweetly. It was almost sickening to him. This had been the reason why he went to patrol the perimeter while ago. So he wouldn’t have to witness,  _ this _ whatever this was. “The Silent Brothers are quite unpleasant.” Iz had shrugged, as she twirled her hair. “Just so you know, none of that is helping.” Watching the mundane grow annoyed with worry for his friend. “What if Clary can’t handle the Brothers?” It was asking, and growing more and more on his nerves. 

“It literally never stops talking.” Alec groaned wishing that the mundane would just shut up. He understood. Fray was a friend, even if she was an annoyance. He could understand that much. But by the Angels,  _ Shut up _ ! Was what Alec wanted to say, but held back. “Is he always so charming?” The mundane asked Iz, which all he did was roll his eyes and look elsewhere. Oh how he wished he was too elsewhere. “Firstborn.” Iz had answered playfully. It was enough to make himself wanna gag. “Heavy is the head that wears the crown.” She flirted with the mundane, not that the mundane was noticing it.  

“Where’s  _ it _ going?” He said stopping Iz, trying to find out what she was going to do. Hopefully not harm the mundane, but then again anything was possible when it came to Izzy sometimes. “We’ll be right back.” As Alec gave her a look, which she retorted with, “What?” Sounding almost offended. “He passes the time.” Iz smirked at him. “I can hear you, you know.” The mundane replied, which Alec rolled his eyes at.

—

Noticing Jace followed by a distraught looking Fray. “What happened? What did you find out?” Not that he had gave them much chance to respond between the questions asked. Though something had to have happened, given the looks on both of their faces. Not that he was getting a response from them right away. “Valentine’s Clary’s father..” Jace deadpanned, almost thinking that it was a joke. “Wait a minute.” As he was trying to wrap his head around it. None of this was making any sense. “You’re telling me this girl shows up out of nowhere  _ and _ she’s Valentine’s daughter?” Seeing if he got that correct, he knew there was reason not to completely trust this girl. 

“Did it occur to you that she might be a spy?” Confused, was what he was. “That this might be part of her plan?” It was a shock to say the least. He didn’t already trust her, and now this. Now they’d found out she was Valentine’s daughter. What was going on? “That’s enough, Alec.” A frustrated Jace bit towards Alec.

It was the sound of Fray that Alec saw, “Do you think I planned any of this? For my mom to get kidnapped. For Dot to be taken?!” She was emotional. It was very clear she was, it wasn’t like she knew any of this.. Yet, he was accusing her of it. He didn’t know her, Jace didn’t either. Yet his brother, his parabatai was choosing to side with someone he barely knew. “Or to have that giant sword dangled over my head? To find out that  _ my  _ father is one of the most dangerous people in the world?” Fray was shaking, upset. Maybe he had taken it a bit to far. Not that Alec would apologize for that. “Really?” She said trying to calm herself, not that Alec could see that happening. 

“Where’s Simon?” Fray had asked, as she saw someone coming up beside him. Oh, it was Izzy, “I told him to stay in the van, I’ve searched everywhere.” Iz said, looking upset about it as well. “He’s gone?” Fray had exclaimed, “I can’t find him.” Iz said, shaking her head. “You were suppose to protect him!” Again Fray exclaimed. T was true they were suppose to be protecting the mundane. 

“Simon!” Fray yelled, frantically. “Ugh, these mundanes are killing me.” Alec stopped watching Jace run ahead after saying that. It was his fault they were here in the City of Bones anyways. Because they wanted to give Clary, a shot at her memories. Only to have find out that her father was who they were now searching for  _ Valentine.  _ A man they had thought died years ago, before them even. 

“Simon! No, Simon!” Watching Fray frantically look around, looking for her mundane friend. “Is that the mundanes name?” Someone new they hadn’t encountered had entered the picture from behind them. “I’m afraid Simon’s coming with us.” A gleeful grin passed over the face of the vampire. “No! No, he’s not apart of any of this.” Fray yelled, it was true, but that didn’t matter to the vampires holding Simon hostage. “And it’ll be my pleasure to kill you if you don’t return him to us!” Really, Jace. A silent groan awoke within Alec. “Careful! We’d be violating the Accords.” Watching the confusion wash over Fray’s face. 

“I’m afraid your sidekick is quite right,” The blissfulness was witnessed on the vampire cold features. “The Night Children have broken no laws, we’re here to negotiate.” Negotiate what? And at what cost of the mundane? This evening just keep bringing fun twists of fate. “The mundane, unharmed in exchanged for the mortal cup.” Watching the cool features of the vampire made his skin crawl just a little. 

“Clocks ticking! Tick-tock people.” Before they disappeared. “Clary!” The mundane yelled, before he was gone. “Simon! No. Simon.” Watching as the girl collapsed under the weight of everything she’d endured that evening. Really this girl was gonna be more trouble than what she could possibly be worth.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome! Ideas too! Lol


End file.
